BRS and WRS and the gods
by kelleyapple
Summary: what happens when two people are after the gods and goddess?


BLACK AND WHITE ROCK SHOOTER AND THE GODS

Charcters=

Karin=

Kazune=

Micchi=

Jin=

Himeka=

Kirika

Kirio=

Nyx=

Shii=

Black Rock Shooter and human form Mato Kuroi=

White Rock Shooter and human form Sno Kuroi=

Black Gold Saw and human form Saya=

Dead Master and human form Yomi=

Chariot and human form Kagari=

Strenght and human form Yuu=

Insane Black Rock Shooter=

Insane White Rock Shooter=

Chapter 1

Black and White were sommied to Black Gold Saw home for a mission."What is it Black Gold Saw?"White asked,with a hint of inpactions in her jumped down from the petistal she was on."The human world is starting to fall apart and the other world will be next if we dont stop it soon", Gold said."Do you what the sores to this is",Black asked."Yes it seems that there are those who have the aplete to become Gods and Goddess or at least bore the power from them",Gold said."What thats impossible",White said."Seems everthing is possible now i'm sending you two to earth to find this people you have to turn human to find them it seems there in a preavet school and i'll have to controlle the head master mind to get you two in you'll be 7th graders and you'll be sating at my other halfs home i'm i clear", Gold asked."Yes",they both said. A portal opened under White and Black and they dropped down to there new entered the school building Black hated the uinform a black poffe dress and on the other had thought they were cute."Class we have two new students entering the school meet Mato Kuroi and Sno Kuroi",she sat up as two girls entered the room one with two long white pigtails and pink eyes and the other on had two long black pigtails with crestaly blue saw them too and thought wow there really pretty."Mato please take a set next to Kazune and Sno next Karin", the teacher said."hi i'm Karin and your Sno right",she just smiled"yes i am Sno and your Karin right", Sno asked."yep", Karin looked at Mato and the said"hi".She gave him a small smile and lunch bell rang."Hey Sno do you and your sister want to sit with us at lunch", Karin asked in a low voice."shure",Sno sat down at the table she wasnt going to get anything when she saw two older boys walk in there eyes seemed red under there bangs she saw them get in line last so she got up and went behind them."Well seems we have a Shadow", the grayed haired one said."Who are you?", the one with glasses asked not happy."My name is Mato Kuroi i just transpherd here with my sister and you are", She asked."I'm Kirika and this is my twin brother Kirio" the grayed haired on said. She was confused there was no family resplens to the two but there wasnt any for her and White ether."So you and your sister dont look or akied anthing alike", Kirio said."How so?", she asked but already knew what he ment."Well your quite and shes not she is friends with Krina your not you have black hair and she has white and your eyes are different yours blue hers pink", he said."Well your sure obsirvent and yet we've never met and i could say the same about you and your brother", She said."True", he said. Getting into her face which is not a good idea she smiled and said "Whach who you mess with", she truned and left and sat back at the table before everyone elsa got sat next to Mato. Karin next to Sno and Kazune next to Karin."Kazune, Karin", a small vioce called."Himake", Karin looked over her shoulder and saw a girl her hair a dark brown and hazal eyes then she felt the heat of here blue flame awake she grapped Sno and ran out of , Karin, and Himake were cofuesed and justs let it fallowed them out thought and spyed on there conversation. "Black whats wrong?",White asked."White the blue flame it awoken after i looked at Himake and remaber what Black Gold Saw said if one of our flames awaken then that means theres a God or Goddess near by",Black Black heared a breath."You what are you doing here, Black yelled. Kirio step back."Who are you two really, he yelled back. "Black i guess it cant be helped we better tell him, White said. "I'm really know as White Rock Shooter and this is my real sister but her name is not Mato it's Black Rock Shooter we are from a place called the other world where we live with are allys Black God Saw, Dead Master, Strength, and Chariot we all have the abltey to to use wepones that a normal person could never use we are imorrtal in that world and we fight each other for the fun of it. We came to your world because for some reason somebody is messing with the blance of your world wich will cause it to clapes and our wrold with be distoryed as well unless we stop those who are causeing it and Black Gold Saw said it is being caused by the power of the Gods and Goddess thuse we must distory the people who are doing it and Himake made Blacks flame awake but we are not going to distory her yet untill we find all of them and since i have been talking to you my flame has also awoken thuse proving that your a God", White said with emontionless eyes. Kirio got up and stared at the two them and realised neather one had emotions in there eyes. "Well what a nice story but do you have any profe of this other world", he said. Black and White looked at each other and opened a portal under there feet sending them falling. Kirio landed softly on a checker bored type ground he looked around him nothing but spickes and roting buildings and a blue and purple sky with no moon." Welcome Kirio to the other world ,Black said. he turned and saw Black her pigtails were uneven one smaller then the other she wore a black bikkin top and black and white sorts and a pair of boots black with white strip down the side she wore a hoddy with a star on the side it went down to her knees next to her was this gaint gun and her left eye glowed with a blue flame. "Thats the Rock Cannon my mane wepone i also use my Black Blade sowrd for hand to hand compated",She said. "Will this world sure is dark", he said."Yes this world feeds on the pain and suffring in your world that is how my kind is born me and White were born from the same pain and sarrow of a small girl", She said. "This world and you were made from sarrow that makes you evil", He asked. "No because we must fallow the word of Black Gold Saw the only on who has another self she was born first and the human she was born from knows about this world and what happens to it, She said."BLACK what are you doing back and with a human, Black Gold Saw said. Kirio looked at the new person her long red hair, red eyes, sharp horns on her head, same black bikkin and sorts as black but her hands had gloves on them they were like claws griping a giant sowrd and her boots went above her knees and were as mesing looking as her hands."Gold im sorry but he didnt belive me so...", Black he wached as the giant sorwd went throught he body blue blood went flying everywhere. "Next time dont disobay me", Black Gold Saw said before walking away.

Chapter 2

"Black wake up", she heard Whites voice and opened her eyes and found her self in her unformie and at Saya's home (Black Gold Saw's other self)."You shouldn't have went there Black Gold Saw isn't very happy about it about it she erased the boys memories about the other world and your true form", Saya said."I'm sorry he just made me so mad", Black said."It's ok Black hey Saya can me and Black go get some ice cream",White asked."Yes just be careful and i'll tell Gold that you didnt mean to go back to the other world", Saya said."Ok bye Saya, White said dragging me out of the house."Thanks Sno so you and Karin are getting along will", Mato said."Yea but she"ll never be like you Mato, Sno said, with a smile on her face. They turned the corner and saw Karin, Kazune, Himeka siting at a table outside with two other boys on with orange hair and a blue and purple eyes the other one had black hair and gold eyes like Chariot."Hey Sno, Mato", Karin said."Hey Karin", Sno looked at the orange hair boy shes never seen anyone with a two colored eyes before."So your Mato and Sno we've heared a lot about you two", the orange hair boy said in a english accsent."Yep im Sno and this is my sister Mato", Sno said."Im Micchi", said the orange haired boy said."I'm Jin", said the black haried boy said."Well it's nice to meet you", Sno said."Mato you dont seem to talk much do you", Micchi said. Mato glaced at him and rolled her eyes."Sorry about her she doesn't like to talk to people she doesn't really know", Sno said."Will if she's always quite she's not going to make many friends",Micchi said. Mato came up behind him and clunched her hands around his neck."You know you really are getting on my nervies", Mato said."Mato let go of him",Sno let go but growled at Micchi."So what brings you two here", Karin asked."We came here because there was nothing to do at Saya's place", Sno 's cell phone rang."Hello... o hi Kagari...the new school is great but i miss you... really...great see you later",Sno hung up."Who was that", Jin asked."That was my friend Kagari aka Chariots human form


End file.
